Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to performing cell selection/reselection procedures if a user equipment (UE) is able to successfully decode system information blocks (SIBs).
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
In Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) networks, Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) broadcasts thresholds in system information blocks (SIBs), which are used by a user equipment (UE) in cell selection/reselection procedures. In an aspect, the network may assume that the UE does not have the capabilities to accurately and consistently decode the transmitted signals if the measured levels of the signals fall below the thresholds. Nonetheless, with recent advancements in UE receiver designs, a UE may be able to decode SIBs on broadcast channels successfully at measured levels lower than indicated by the thresholds. According to the existing solutions, however, since the UE may not register and/or camp on the cell if the measured levels of the signals fall below the thresholds, the UE may have to abort the cell selection procedure.
Thus, improvements in performing a cell search procedure and initiating acquisition of a wireless communication channel are desired.